


The Good 'Ole Days

by Trashcan_SJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tags will be add as i go, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_SJ/pseuds/Trashcan_SJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison is dead. She knows that. She tries to push it to the back of her head. Overwatch is recalled and she has to face the memories she tried so hard to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a Soldier 76 X Reader, because why not?

Blood rushed to her head as her feet hit the cracked concrete. She glanced behind her, seeing that the men were still following her. What was going on in her head when she accepted this job? “Catching rogue prisoners shouldn't be too hard!”

Geez, she felt like an idiot.

She gripped onto the side of a dumpster and pulled herself up. Soon after that, she climbed over a roof. She really hoped that the prisoners would fail at getting on the roof and give up on chasing the, nearly, defenseless woman.

With her luck, they didn’t. She picked up speed, jumping from roof to roof. She was sure that the people who lived in the houses were pretty annoyed, but she didn’t pay much attention to it.

After all, she was getting chased by a group of lunatics. She jumped off of the roof, rolling to try to reduce the pain.

She stood back up, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She wasn’t going to let these men have the satisfaction of killing her.

She started jumping fences, losing count after awhile. Sooner than she thought, the footsteps behind her stopped completely. She slowed down and looked around her. They must had given up.

She caught her breath before making her way back to the motel she was staying in. She needed to get some sleep before trying to take out those prisoners.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, making sure to lock the door tight. She walked over to the bed, collapsing onto it. 

She laid there for what seemed like an hour, but she couldn’t get to sleep. She sat up, every inch of her body aching, and reached into her backpack.

She pulled out a book, one that she had read nearly a hundred times. She had gotten it from the Swiss Headquarters before the incident. It was probably one of Winston's, it had quite a bit of information about Overwatch and its heroes.

Everytime she read it, it took her back to the good ole days. Back when she and everyone else in Overwatch were considered heroes. Back when Jack was ali-

She stopped her thoughts. She had told herself multiple times that she wouldn’t think about Jack anymore. She wanted to forget him, to erase everything about him. She had torn all of the pages about Jack Morrison out of the book. She had kept them, but she never read them. They just sat in her bag.

She put the book away and stood up, walking outside onto the balcony. She wasn't getting any sleep tonight, she could already tell. She leaned on the railing and stared at the street below. There weren't any cars, most likely because it was around three A.M.

She walked inside and heard a noise. It was a very loud ringing. She turned on her phone and saw that “Overwatch Recall Initiated” on the screen. She stared at the screen, eyes wide. Who initiated the recall? She soon heard Lena say something, Winston following shortly behind. 

She grabbed her bags and quickly ordered plane tickets.

“Guess it's time to go back to saving the world, isn't it?”


	2. Chapter One: Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with her old friends, (Y/N) meets a few new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to get so many kudos in one night. This is my first work on AO3, so I really didn't expect any kudos. Thank you guys! <3

It was odd being back. It had been years since Overwatch disbanded and everyone was acting like normal. She didn’t get it.

There were a few new faces, but mostly faces that she knew and remembered. Angela, Lena, Genji, the list goes on. She stayed to herself. She knew she should talk to everyone, catch up, but she just couldn't. It would be way too difficult for her.

She soon felt someone appear beside her and she glanced over to whoever it was. She didn't recognize him. He was wearing a mask.

“Uhh, hi,” she cursed herself for being so awkward, but she didn't want to stand in an even more awkward silence. 

He just looked at her for a second and didn't reply. She sighed.

“Not much for conversation? You know, you could of said something before appearing beside me.”

“And you could introduce yourself.”

She rolled her eyes at his comment before replying,

“Okay. Name's (Y/N).”

“Soldier 76.”

“That it? No actual name?”

“Yeah.”

She stayed quiet after that. She had no idea how she could hold a conversation with this guy.

She soon walked off, leaving him in his lonesome. She ended up beside Tracer, who was talking to a few of the new Overwatch heroes.

“Oh, hi, (Y/N)!” She greeted happily and she just kinda waved at the super energetic Brit.

“I want you to meet Lucio and Hana!” Lena said, pointing at them as she said their names. She waved at them quietly.

Lena continued to talk to the two, while (Y/N) walked off. She sighed softly, ending up in a corner by herself, once again.

This time, no one interrupted her solace. After the whole get together was over, everyone went to their new rooms at the base. (Y/N) went to hers and closed the door, locking it out of habit. She opened her bag and started to put things up.

After everything was put away, she grabbed her pajamas and took a shower. She stepped out of the bathroom and laid on her bed. She should probably get some sleep. Everyone was going to have a lot of work tomorrow.

She turned out the lights and closed her eyes, laying back. She soon drifted off to sleep, probably getting some of the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are short. They'll get better and longer soon.


	3. Chapter Two: Experienced

She awoke and took a shower, getting ready for the day. She walked downstairs and into the dining room, which everyone was eating. She got a plate and sat next to Tracer, beginning to eat.

"(Y/N)! We get to go on a mission today!" She exclaimed happily.

"All of us?"

"No, but Soldier 76 made a list, which had both of us!"

She glanced over to the older man. Why did he pick her? He hadn't even seen what she could do yet.

She was thrown out of her thoughts when Tracer repeatedly tapped her shoulder.

"After you finish eating, you should get your equipment. I heard 76 is all about being on time."

"Alright."

After she finished eating, she placed her plate in the sink and went back to her room. She grabbed her backpack and put all her equipment inside.

She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. Tracer was standing there, but she didn't seem to be as giddy as she normally was.

"May I come in?"

She nodded and stepped to the side while Lena walked in. Lena closed the door and turned to (Y/N).

"Are you doing okay, love? You're so quiet now."

"Lena, I'm okay. It's been awhile and I spent most of my time alone after Overwatch."

"You should really talk more! You're boring now!"

(Y/N) chuckled quietly before replying,

"Maybe I like being boring."

Tracer smiled and hugged her.

"We better get downstairs before 76 gets cranky. Race you!"

With that, Lena blinked down the stairs. She grabbed her backpack and followed after her at her own pace.

She was the last one there. The group consisted of 76, Tracer, Mercy, Genji, Reinhardt, and herself. Soldier 76 started to explain what the mission was and what to do. Afterwards, the group left.

They came back a couple hours later, bruised and tired.

She only got halfway up the stairs before collapsing on the ground and groaning. She heard Tracer giggle behind her.

"You alright, love?"

She just groaned again before she felt herself being lifted from the ground. It obviously wasn't Lena picking her up.

She opened her eyes just as she was thrown over their shoulder. She saw the signature '76' and realized who it was.

"You kids act like the mission was difficult. I've been in worse," she heard him mumble. She rolled her eyes and sighed as he opened her door, setting her on the bed.

He was about to leave the room, but she stood up and stopped him. Her body ached with every movement. He turned to her.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"You were laying on the stairs blocking everyone, I'm sure someone else would have."

"Not for that, for bringing me on the mission."

"I only did it because your experienced."

Then, he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the mission, because I plan to write one out in a couple chapters.


End file.
